Changing Scenery
by Crystal Hope Dragon
Summary: Normally when someone wakes up in the Pokemom universe on a quest, it's with no memories and no worries-in the beggining. Conan isn't that lucky. As he is forcibly sucked into the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon to find the missing hero, he is about to see a whole new side of mystery and crime.


This story is based in a post mystery dungeon: red rescue team world. Some details are changed, such as the Pokemon Gangar has for lackeys. Up to date with modern detective Conan characters. Please enjoy.

-Usually when a human wakes up in the Pokemon world AS a Pokemon they do so with a lack of memory. The reason has varied from a test of strength to time travel accidents, but either way it had become a form of rule. This rule wasn't an option this time though as the boy they called through was needed for his knowledge and wisdom, not his courage and strength. -

First person POV

'My head is killing me, what did I do last night?' Sitting up is a hassle at the moment. With the aches running through my body and the massive headache, I'm wondering what kind of case would leave me in this state. I don't even remember anything warranting this kind of reaction having happened recently.

"Are you sure he can help? He looks so young, we need someone trained for this." An an unknown voice said.

Wait, what?

Ignoring the pain, my eyes snap open and I jump to my feet. I stumble and land on all fours near instantly, but it at least lets me look around. I'm outdoors, in what looks to be a small field in the middle of a forest. There are...2 creatures in the clearing. One is pink and white and seems to be glowing. The other is tan and black with long hair. Neither look human.

"I'm positive we have what we need. It's the same move that was used to get 'her' here. It always gives you what is most essential to your cause at the time. What does age matter to that?"

Well, first things first. "Who are you, what are you, and where am I?"

Well, at least they are looking at me and not through me now. The taller pink creature walks up to me and kneels down, no longer glowing at least. "My name is Tranquility, I'm a Medicham, and we need your help."

More questions, still not enough answers. "I still don't know what a Medicham is, and you avoided the third question all together."

It gave me a surprised look. "Sir, do you know what a Pokemon is?"

I racked my brain for info. No animals, no alien theories...wait. "The kids back home had a game with a similar name to it. It was called Monstermon. It was a really odd choice in name, as it was just basically "monster monster" shortened. Why?" I suddenly had a sinking feeling about this.

"What was the game about?" Asked the tan creature as it approached.

"There were a few hundred species of creatures that you were expected to capture and train."

They both rolled their eyes at this. "Now I get where 'she' got all the bad jokes from." Said the pink one in a grumble.

"Well, this is basically like that. There are around 700 species of us running around, all sentient, and all with some level of power. I wouldn't recommend trying to train us though." The tan one said with a lopsided smile. "I'm a Mawile, Secret's the name, by the way." It added as an afterthought.

"Okay, so that explains who you are and what you are. It's safe to assume that if you are here I'm in some sort of alternate universe, or a dream. Either way, it leads me to my next question. Why am I here?" At least the headache is lessening enough to focus properly.

"Like I said, we need your help. Someone very important to us -to everyone here- has gone missing. If we don't find her soon chaos will break loose." Tranquility responded. It looked uncomfortable but at least it was still answering. About halfway through that sentence Secret backed away and stopped looking at us.

"How did you know I could help?"

"There's a move...she used to call it a spell...that we use to call you to us. It's similar to the move Teleport but it brings us something specific we need. We needed a seeker, someone to locate our missing comrade. It brought us you." Tranquility answered. Secret was glaring at me now, and approached quite quickly.

"Can. You. Help? We don't need children or dead weights. We need someone specifically trained to track down missing people. If we give you what we know, can you find her?" Huh, though cookie this one. At least it's talking again. Speaking of 'it' though...

"I can try. Missing people isn't my specialty, but it is close to it. Honestly, I hope my specialty never comes into play here. Give me the evidence and I will find your friend. You have my word, miss." I may be out of my normal environment, but a mystery is a mystery. If I can help, I will. Besides, I doubt I'm getting home until I get to the bottom of this...

Secret steps back; I'm going to assume that she's satisfied. "Good. By the way? I'm male."

Huh. "Thanks. I've been trying to work out your genders, you don't give many clues."

"Pokemon don't have many gender differences in general. Listen to the speech patterns, it's what gives us away usually." Said Tranquility. "I'm female, by the way."

I smile slightly. At least they are friendly, for partial-abductors at least. "Okay, so where do we star-yelp!" I tried to stand up again only to flop once more. Looking down I figured out why. Paws.

I have paws! Crap, what am I?

"Whoops, sorry about that. There are no natural humans on this side of the planet, so when we call someone here they always seem to turn into a Pokemon. For someone so observant you don't pay much attention to yourself. Interesting choice by the way, we have one as a friend. Your new species is known for trailing after disaster." Tranquility said with a laugh. I groan.

"Great. In my universe and this one. So what am I and where are we going?" I ask as I stumble onto all fours to follow them as they start to walk.

"You're an Absol, and the last place we saw her isn't far from here. I though we could start there." She said with a smile.

"We gave you our names, but who are you?" Secret asked. Took him a while.

"Edogawa Conan, detective."


End file.
